fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Prudence
Prudence is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pickles Hates: A mess Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Prudence can be found most mornings flipping flapjacks at Papa’s Pancakeria. She has a dog named Pickle she carries with her everywhere. Although Prudence spoils Pickle immensely, she has done an excellent job training her. Once a year, Prudence enters Pickle in the Cuddle Crown Championship, where they have won Best in Show several times. Appearance Prudence has light-blonde shoulder-length hair clipped by her signature pink bow. She wears a pink T-shirt with pink stripes and white trim, blue jeans held by a gray belt, and white shoes with pink laces and black soles. Starting in Papa's Taco Mia, she also carries a yellow pouch, in which she carries Pickle around her. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *5 Mushrooms (upper right) *3 Onions (lower right) *15 Minutes *Sliced into 6 Pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Pickle *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Strawberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Wings *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celery (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Onions *Mustard *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pomegranates *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *5 Glazed Ham (Meatballs in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Sugarplum Topping *Pomegranates *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Regular Heart with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Regular Long John with Bubblegum Cream (Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celeries (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Meatballs (left) *4 Mushrooms (top right half) *3 Onions (bottom right half) *Light bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Gruyere Cheese (Swiss Cheese in other holidays) *Mushrooms *Sauteed Onions *Deep-Fried Pickles *Mushrooms *Deep-Fried Pickles *Light *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 42 *Papa's Freezeria: Day 6 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 14 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 3 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 20 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Prudence is the first female customer to be unlocked. She doesn't have a special skill. She uses dog squeak toys as weapons. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She earned more votes than Zoe, Mary, Mandi winning the Onion Division with Cooper. She then earned more votes than Cecilia in the semi finals and Peggy in the finals, therefore winning the tournament along with Cooper. Unlockable items along with her * In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pickles. * In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting. * In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Ravioli. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Long John Shape Cutter. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Deep-Fried Pickles. Trivia *Her favorite topping is pickles, as she often orders them when available. Coincidentally, her dog's name is Pickle. *Her orders usually consist of more of fruits and/or vegetables. *Her two signature colors are pink and yellow; not only they are looked upon her overall appearance, but are also seen the most in her orders. *In Freezeria, when she comes in the first time, she will only order whipped cream as a topping (unless the player does good enough then she will order chocolate chips as well); she'll later order chocolate chips and bananas once they're unlocked. However, in the HD version, she will order more toppings. *When she's the chef of the player, and a good amount of points are received, she won't expand her eyes unlike the other chefs. *She is, so far, the only chef who uses a pencil in a different color while taking an order, which is pink. *When playing as her in Pancakeria, and she's taking an order, her bow is gone. *She is the last female customer to appear in Taco Mia!. *In the Halloween 2014 poster, she dresses as her dog, Pickle. *In Papa Louie 2, you can see Pickle (Prudence's dog) in her bag if you look closely. *Her name is derived from the word prudent, which means acting with or showing care and thought for the future. *In Pancakeria, she has the same order as Cooper. Order Tickets prudence's small order.png|Prudence's very small order the first time she comes in. Cooper_or_Prudence's_Pancakeria_Order.png FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 11-35-44-371.jpg|Prudence's final order in Hotdoggeria. Prudence's Cheeseria Order.png|Prudence's Cheeseria Order Prudence's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Prudence's Cheeseria order during New Year Gallery Action.png|Prudence dropping her pizza box after seeing that Pickle has ran away. Prudence lost dog.jpg|Pancakeria intro Prudence happy.jpg Ashamed.PNG Prudence (Taco Mia).png 2 (Prudence).jpg Prudence.png old_prudence.PNG|Prudence's old look in Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria, She didn't have her bow or her bag with pickle Prudence.jpg Prudence and Pickle.jpg|Prudence with Pickle Division winners2.jpg|Prudence Won! Tournament winners.jpg Prudence screaming.png 971410_536152059781026_680143990_n.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg lol0.png|Careful, Prudence! Onion attack! small.png|Prudence ducking into cheese Prudence Profile taco mia up.jpg|Prudence without stars Mad prudence 0.jpg|Come on Pickle, give him 0 points and leave. Lobby.PNG Papas freezeria.jpg Prundence Yay!.png prudenceun.png|Unlocking Prudence in Cupcakeria Prudence and Cooper.png Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg Poor Prudence.png When Burgers Attack - Prudence.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Prudence.png Cooper.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Prudence.png Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png Anyone else notice this..jpg perfectscoreonprudenceinburgeria.jpg|Perfect score on Prudence in Papa's Burgeria Orderatseat.jpg|Prudence Ordering From The Donuteria!!! Cooper judging close.png|She came with Cooper?! And Scooter got her bow! Parade 1 close.png|In the parade of Powder Point 4th Of July.png Prudence perfect.png|Perfect sundaes on her first day!!!! Papa louie 2.png|Mr. Burger you are done for!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-02-116.jpg Pancakeria Workers 2.png Pancakeria Workers.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.57.54.png|Prudence is a bit "not pleased" that she recieved hearts Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG P.jpg|Prudence admires a pink P with other P customers Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png|Prudence is angry at the dining table, while Clover doesn't approve Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Prudence dresses as Pickle in Halloween 2014 poster 1416453716894.jpg|Prudence ready to order PP45683902.png Prudence v.s Onins.jpg|Go Prudence! Comingsoonprudence.jpg|Coming Soon! Poor Prudence 2.png|Prudence...unsatisfied with her burger. Prudenceperfect.png|Prudence loves her perfect chicken wings! Untitled 1.png|Prudence new look Untitled (Time 0_04_24;23).png Prudence Taco Mia Perfect.png|Prudence has a perfect taco! Fanart Candp.jpg Prudence_sob.png|thumb|Gum in her hair? Glamour Prudence.jpg Prudence Shy.jpg|By Flipline Forumer Shy Fanart Prudence.png|Prudene Fanart prudence and cooper.jpg|fan art up-Prudence and Cooper Prudence in Wedding Gown by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna LOLZ.png|Fan Art FHS Prudene.jpg oiy.ihjj,.jpg|prudence chibi maker pixel prudence.png|Made by LavenderSunset EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters